Always
by snowish
Summary: A different take off of Cinderella. A happy ending isn't always promised, but sometimes it can be managed even under dire circumstances. Oneshot.


The first night was beautiful, wasn't it? I remember it so well. We'd never met, of course. Maybe a few times on the streets, but I'd never trigger a place in your mind. Your mind was stuffed full of other, more important people than a poor peasant girl whose life was run by her stepmother and sibling. Then, I saw you, and you saw me.

It was instantaneous. It was magic. It was fire, it seemed, something that shot through the sky and said that you were meant to be with me. I walked down the stairs, and into your arms, and without a word, we began to dance. I guess we really didn't need words. We just needed hands, and eyes, and love. Love, above all. Love would make the world stand still. Love could do everything.

We danced right into the garden, smiling, touching, before stopping on a bench. You smiled, and asked,

_Who are you? _

I dug my hands into the folds of my purple skirt. It was so much softer than my daywear of rough dresses I made myself. I smiled up at you, into those eyes.

_I cannot tell you that._

_Why ever not? It would seem I would need to know the name of my heart._

I touched your warm cheek.

_You don't. Do names make any difference to what love is? Would knowing my name were, say, Isabel, make you love me more?_

_It might._

You grinned. I couldn't stop myself from grinning back, though I know I looked stupid.

_Guess._

_Isabel?_

I grabbed some of my black hair and stuffed it behind my cheek while I nodded.

_I wonder how you knew._

_A lucky guess._

You offered me your hand, and I took it, and we stood up and began to dance again. You pulled me behind a tree and kissed me for what felt like seconds. Then the clock struck one, and I knew I needed to leave. They would be home soon. They'd brag about how they'd stolen your heart. Stepmother would say that you wouldn't have given me a passing glance. Now I know the truth.

I stood from where we'd slid down the trunk.

_I have to go._

_No._

I looked up at you with pleading eyes.

_I am sorry, my prince, but...I do. I wish not to. I don't want to ever leave you._

_You don't have to._

You pulled my gloved hand to your heart. I felt it beating steadfastly. I closed my eyes. You looked at me. That look could have made lesser maidens surrender.

_Stay. _

_I must leave. Adieu. _

I untangled myself reluctantly from you. Sweeping my hands across my dress in a smoothing motion, I began my descent through the stairs, with you running after me. I stole one look back, and with that lost my shoe.

_Remember me!_

_Always._

You said always to my breathless call. Always is a committing word. I remembered that, tucking it into my mind. And, as I folded Mother's best dress, I would always treasure that. But we'd never be. We couldn't. You were somebody, and I was nobody. That's how it was.

Yet the day that you took me away from that life, it seemed that I was somebody. The people would be pleased to have a queen who knew how their lives were. Wearing both jeweled slippers from that night, I stepped firmly into the waiting carriage and never looked back. I couldn't look away from your eyes, even if I wanted to. They entrapped me, but I didn't want to be loosed.

_You remember your promise, do you not?_

_Isabel._

You took my hand.

_I said always, and I meant always. Though we've only met for one night, I need this for a lifetime. Please, will you be..._

I looked at you expectantly.

_That is to say...would you...?_

I shushed you with a hand to the mouth.

_Yes._

You smiled, and I took my hand from your mouth and replaced it with my lips.

It took us a year, but finally we married. It's strange, how we fell in love in such a short amount of time. But, once I met you, I knew that this was what life was about. It may take others years to find theirs, but it took us one dance. With but that one marriage, it seemed the whole kingdom bloomed. The people loved you. It was so easy to tell when we passed on our first journey as husband and wife. They smiled as though you were their own son. I couldn't help but to see the grace that you possessed as their new king. I only hoped that I would do you justice as your queen.

_They love you, my king._

_But it is you they love more, my wife._

I laced my fingers with yours.

We might have annoyed people with how happily in love we were. But it wasn't as though we could help it. Loving you came as naturally as breathing, and with love came a child in my womb. I had yet to tell you.

We walked through the gardens, and I opened my mouth, but shut it again. You must have noticed.

_You've been quiet today._

_I've had things on my mind, but they keep moving around. I can't quite say them right._

_You can tell me. _

_I know._

I looked you in the eyes.

_Our child will be born in the next year._

The smile that lit your eyes could have made the sun feel shame, but then, as I looked in your eyes, I saw confusion. Your mouth opened.

That's when I saw the man running from behind you. We were so close. You stood in front of me -and your child- and the man smiled the cruelest smile I'd ever seen.

Before I knew it, the sharp point of a knife burst through your ribs. You fell forward, and I ran to grab you.

_No. No. No._

Your eyes focused on me once, and you tried your best to say something. Then you took a ragged breath.

_Re-Remember me. _

I smiled through the tears that now poured down my cheeks.

_Always, my love. Always._

And your heart stopped beating. I threw myself on top of you and shook your shoulders. But you wouldn't awaken. This was a cruel trick.

But your murderer was still on the loose. I couldn't let him get away. He wasn't so far, as it turned out. I grabbed the bloodied sword from you, and ran through the bush right next to us, and ran it through him before he could turn around. Then I pulled it out slowly.

_That was for my husband._

I ran it through him again, tears ruining my sight.

_And that, was for my child's father. _

He made only a gasping noise as he slipped to the ground. It was easier than I'd expected. Perhaps because I knew you'd have done the same. I pulled the sword out of him again, and dropped it to the ground. With a breath resembling one of your last, I ran back to you, and grabbed your cold fingers, and kissed them each, and your lips.

_Always._

There was no blood on my dress as I ran to the palace and collapsed beside a servant. I pleaded with him.

_My husband- your king--_

_What is it, your majesty?_

I forced it out.

_He's been murdered. _

Your son looks just like you. I even gave him your name. I still grieve over you, but one day, I know that we will meet again. Love like ours shoots through the sky only once and passes too fast. The memory lasts forever. Love makes this life easier to bear. If our son hadn't been in existence, I would've gladly slid the sword through myself as well. For his sake, though, I lived. You are still his father, and he is insatiable for hearing about you.

Love, after all, lasts forever.

_I remember the first night I saw you._

_I do as well._

_I dropped my shoe--_

_-And you asked if I'd remember you-_

_-And you said always._

_I kept my promise, didn't I?_

This story is nothing but nice, pointless fluff. I needed a break from trying to come up with something else to think of, and this floated into my mind. I just finished reading Burned by Ellen Hopkins, which sort of influenced it a bit. Hate the ending to that book, I do. But anyway, I'm up for reviews! -snowish, who used to be dreamer303, for those in the know.


End file.
